


无事春日

by sleeepisaplace



Series: 春夏 [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeepisaplace/pseuds/sleeepisaplace
Summary: 朴志晟观察了他的哥哥们三年，认为李帝努和黄仁俊有在谈恋爱，朴志晟却有点想和黄仁俊谈恋爱，这个一点有多大他也不知道。





	无事春日

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：是小票第一视角，所以诺俊车情节也是小票第一视角，注意避雷。

 

 

&&

 

我和黄仁俊和李帝努都当过室友，和黄仁俊是在我们刚出道不久，和李帝努是在我们第三次回归之后 [1] ，我们出道到现在前前后后快三年，两个时间段的分界线我记不太清，因为，不止我一个人有这个抱怨，和这两个人的其中一个当室友，跟和他们两个一起当室友没有区别。

 

我刚认识李帝努的时候他还是一个小男孩（我那个时候也是），我听说他很小就拍过很多广告，是被公司邀请了好几次才进来当练习生的。我无意中偷听过经纪人哥哥们谈话，他们说现在当练习生的小孩儿都有点早熟，小小年纪就懂得竞争啦防备啦，好像是为了证明自己似的，十几岁就开始谈恋爱啦。我不知道经纪人哥哥的评价事实基础来自于哪里，但我觉得我们几个（马克哥、李帝努、东赫哥、渽民哥和我）一点儿也不早熟，好吧，东赫哥是最早熟的，他们打趣是因为他常常和 127 的哥哥们混在一起，渽民哥算不上幼稚也算不上早熟，我说不上来渽民哥算什么，但剩下的这些，什么李马克啊，李帝努啊，我啊，刚做练习生的时候晕晕乎乎的，出道了也没什么特别多活动，舞台跑完剩下的时间和当练习生没什么差别，最成熟的行为可能就算马克哥在我们做 SM 电视台时没有把借机亲他的李东赫给一脚踢下台吧。

 

黄仁俊就不一样了，我刚认识他的时候他看起来就已经不像小男孩了，我的意思是，他那个时候确实是个小男孩，但他脸上的表情有着和同龄人不相称的自治，让他看起来像个误入幼稚园中班的大班老师 —— 那时他口袋里还有芒果味软糖，除了幼稚园老师，谁还会在自己的口袋里时刻装着糖果啊。当时我就去找他要糖吃了，我倒也不是真的想吃，我就是想和他搭话，想看看他脸上的克制会不会因为我的无理要求而松弛一点点。

 

我说不好他们俩是从什么时候开始谈恋爱的，我甚至都不能确定他们俩是不是谈过恋爱，那阵子偶像行业的从业者还保持着谈恋爱要偷偷开始偷偷结束的传统。我们活动那会儿，在被爆出恋爱消息后还没分手的艺人只有泫雅前辈 [2] ，但她已经红过好几轮开始 solo 了，我们还没有这个能力。所以那时队里的哥哥们谈恋爱都是静悄悄的，男女朋友们 [3] 连宿舍都没有带回来过，更别提大方牵着手介绍给我们认识了。

 

黄仁俊和李帝努当中任何一人都没和我提过他们在谈恋爱的事情，不过我觉得有些事情不提也罢。第三次回归前我们七个人坐在渽民哥的房间里聊天，聊着聊着就只剩我和黄仁俊坐在客厅的地板上，我们面前摆着一截快烧到底的香薰蜡烛，蜡油积在圆柱蜡烛烧出的小坑里，被火苗摇曳着印成了黄橙橙的水面，看起来像一场微型的篝火晚会。

 

黄仁俊在和我讲他刚看完的《超时空接触》，它和一般的外星人片不相同，里面的女主人公实际上并没有见到外星人的真实形态，它们换了一种能让人类最能接受的形象来面对她，对她来说就是她的爸爸， “ 所以我想， ” 黄仁俊讲到这里顿了顿， “ 志晟啊，你说，人这么想要在宇宙中寻找外星人是不是因为他们太孤单啦？ ” 黄仁俊说完抬头看着我，抱着双膝缩成一团，看起来比我刚认识他的时候还要小，他的尾音轻轻的，像是飞鸟的落羽落在湖面似的落在了我心上。

 

我不知道怎么回答他，就没说话，黄仁俊也不介意我不说话，我们的对话好像总会这样结束，他问了我或者我问了他一个一时半会儿没办法回答的问题，但我们都不急着去找答案。

 

&&

 

如果一定要我说个时间点，我猜他们是从李帝努过完二十岁生日才正式开始谈恋爱的，在那之前的事情都是两个小孩子的胡闹和试探。听听我这语气，好像我已经七老八十谈过很多段恋爱似的，实际上我没有，我连喜欢的人都没有，有时候我确实会怀疑自己是不是喜欢黄仁俊，但更多的时候我想到这件事都会对自己说，别瞎想了，他可是黄仁俊啊。

 

不过我挺早就确定李帝努是喜欢黄仁俊的。

 

我不是说过吗，李帝努虽然比我大了两岁，可我们的幼稚程度是相同的，表情管理课上表现最差的就是我们俩，就连钟辰乐都比我们厉害，他光憋不住笑，其他的表情还是能憋住的，而我和李帝努，憋不住一切东西，我和他脸上的表情跟忍不住的眼泪和咳嗽差不多，感觉来了是一定要做的。无论经纪人哥哥怎么使眼色，我还是会对着直播评论里的撒娇要求面露难色，而李帝努则是无论如何都会对着黄仁俊笑起来。

 

如果李帝努不是个帅哥，那他对着黄仁俊藏不住笑这事儿也就不那么明显了，但李帝努是个帅哥，有眼睛的人都知道，是队里最帅的那几个，要死不死的，公司还给他安排了个笑眼帅哥的人设，那整个氛围就很尴尬了，笑眼帅哥在舞台上会笑，在镜头前会笑，在台下呢，他只会对着黄仁俊笑。

 

我知道黄仁俊要是听到我这样评价李帝努一定会大呼小叫地叫我对哥哥放尊重一点，他们都不太了解的是，我在家里有个哥哥，他比我大八岁，已经去当兵了，他每个月只有一次打电话回家的机会，十分钟时间一半分给我爸妈一半分给我，时间紧迫，我们俩讲话来不及讲敬语，我有什么事都是劈头盖脸直接和他说的。比如我跟他说我们舞台拿了初一位，我和几个哥哥都在舞台上哭了，我觉得有点丢脸，他在电话那头轻笑了一下说， “ 眼泪也是你的东西，臭小子，有什么好丢脸的。 ”

 

我没和他强调哭的只有我和黄仁俊，我怕他发现什么，而且其实我也不清楚当时闹哄哄的台上都有谁哭了，我就记得台上很吵，主持人的话筒好像被电磁干扰了杂声在嗡嗡作响，台下的观众席里全是尖叫，头上喷舞台装饰彩带的机器刚运行完，机械的旋转声伴着庆祝用的花絮落下来，像是下了一场很重很沉的雨，我在自己的眼泪模糊中看向马克哥他们站着的方向，撞见了黄仁俊的眼睛，他也在哭，他哭得一双眼睛清亮亮，像是被雨帘彻底冲干净的玻璃窗。

 

我想说什么来着，我对我亲哥哥也不常说敬语，我对他的尊重也没有少掉半分，况且黄仁俊明明来自一个没有敬语，对着 WINWIN 哥都能说 “ 咱俩谁跟谁 ” 的国家，他怎么老是对着我强调他是我哥呀。

 

据我观察，黄仁俊不是一个特别想做别人哥哥的人，他虽然是队里第二大，却很乐意有马克哥可以仰仗依赖，他不会在罗渽民和李东赫面前强调自己大了他们几个月，面对钟辰乐在直播里公然自称哥的行为也不反感，他唯二喜欢揪住不放的就只有李帝努和我，他只大了李帝努整整一个月，他俩在直播和活动里抓着无聊的多喝一个月牛奶哥哥梗抛接了很多次，至于我，他则是逮着机会就要向西珍妮们吐槽我在镜头外从来不说敬语。

 

理智告诉我，我不能把这件事当成黄仁俊也喜欢李帝努的证据，不然这不也能说明黄仁俊喜欢我了吗。

 

&&

 

我第一次撞见黄仁俊和李帝努做爱，李帝努的成年生日刚过完没多久，我那时距离能够深夜放送仍有两年的差距，还不习惯用 “ 做爱 ” 这样听起来特别成年特别陌生的词汇，尤其是我要把它用在两个我很熟悉的哥哥身上，我觉得用了它就有了一种莫名其妙的矛盾感，但我又不知道还能用什么别的词来描述这件事，或者用什么别的修辞来表达我当时好像是撞破自己爸妈做爱的惊慌失措。

 

我瞥见了一眼，他们俩互相交叠着躺在李帝努的宿舍床上，这么说好像不太准确，黄仁俊是躺着，脑袋和身子分别深深的陷入了枕头和床垫，李帝努整个人压在他身上，他们的胳膊和小腿缠在一起，像是什么分不开的葡萄藤。我笨手笨脚地把门带上，也不顾自己到底有没有弄出很大动静，拔腿就往渽民哥的房间方向跑，脑子里不知为什么全是他们俩皮肤的颜色，我们平时老用一个色号的粉底，我从来没注意过黄仁俊身上的颜色和他的脖子一样白，我也没注意过宅男李帝努的背肌会是这么健康的小麦色。

 

我气喘吁吁地敲开渽民哥房间的门，他站在门口笑眯眯地问我是不是又饿了想吃宵夜他最拿手的酱油炒饭，我疯狂点头，现在就算有人来问我要不要马上开单人直播直播内容是连续撒娇二十分钟我也会点头答应的，让我随便吃点做点别的什么吧，我带着慌乱想，只要能让我忘掉刚刚看到的那一幕就行。

 

&&

 

干我们这个行业或多或少都有点成瘾的习惯，队里有哥哥有烟瘾 [4] ，被粉丝拍到过，被经纪人哥哥骂过，被队里的其他哥哥劝过，但他来我们宿舍商量事情到一半还是会站在阳台上抽上一根，渽民哥早就在节目里承认过自己每天喝咖啡喝到停不下来，钟辰乐对拉面的热衷已经到了我不能理解的程度，如果我们有出国的行程，他的行李箱有一半都是拉面填满的，那李帝努和黄仁俊，肯定是做爱做上瘾了。

 

李帝努生日后我们的行程空白了一段时间，偶尔有舞台出演，唱的也是前三次回归不知道唱过多少次的歌，出演前一天在练习室合一遍编舞就行，公司没有给我们说明回归的安排和具体日期，只有时不时叫我们其中的一个或者两个去录音室试试 demo ，那段时间队里每个人都变得沉静了很多，宿舍里空荡荡的，完全看不出我们曾经是一个能在待机室里吵出七十个人效果的偶像团体。我知道黄仁俊对毕业的事情想了很多，他和剩下几个 00 年的哥哥不一样，他的前途比他们更悬而未决，他本来也比他们都会多想一些。

 

我之所以知道这些，是因为他想这些问题的时候会缩在我们客厅的地毯下，对的，他开始霸占我的冬眠位置了，我在第三次回归后梦秀活动期间找到的可以解决失眠的位置，在客厅的地暖供水口正上方，地板被一块已经出绒毛的地毯盖住，如果你把整个身子蜷起来，就能像只松鼠一样完全钻到毯子底下。

 

黄仁俊想这些问题的时候不像松鼠，他蹲坐在地板上把地毯当帐篷蒙在自己脑袋上的造型特别像一只躲在黑暗森林里不愿意再施展自己魔力的小精灵，我半夜从房间出来喝水，跌跌撞撞的一脚踢在了这只小精灵身上。

 

“ 仁俊哥？ ” 我试探的叫他，不知道为什么，我在平时很少叫黄仁俊哥哥，但如果是下意识的情况，我则会脱口而出叫他仁俊哥，李帝努老是因为这件事笑我，他说我虽然嘴上很厉害，但心里还是把黄仁俊当哥哥，怂得很。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 黄仁俊的声音从毯子下的黑暗中传来，听起来有点鼻音， “ 志晟啊，你怎么还不睡？ ”

 

“ 我出来喝水， ” 我拿了水杯在他面前蹲下来，由于地板的地势和他本来就没我高的身高，我蹲下来还是比他高出了一丢丢， “ 仁俊哥为什么还不睡？ ”

 

“ 你叫我仁俊哥干什么？ ” 黄仁俊脑袋从毯子下探出来一点，眉头微微皱起来，我盯着他的脸，眼睛终于适应了黑暗，才发现他的眼角在闪光。

 

“ 哈哈，哈， ” 我尴尬地打哈哈， “ 仁俊哥不是说过，平时还是要克制一点不然在镜头前会忍不住吗。 ”

 

“ 呀， ” 他又把脑袋缩了回去，脸重新落回毯子的阴影中，我再一次失去他的视线落点， “ 你还记得我跟你说的话？那你怎么不记得我跟你说过不要再熬夜打游戏了？ ”

 

我嘿嘿笑，我最近没打，最近打得厉害的是李帝努和渽民哥，但我不想把话题引到他们俩那儿去，我当时有种这个夜晚是属于我和黄仁俊的感觉，属于我们俩的夜晚就应该不聊别人只讲我们自己。

 

“ 仁俊哥在烦恼什么事吗？ ” 我问。

 

“ 志晟啊，你想过自己成年以后的事情吗？不止我们队的活动，还有其他方面？我最近总是在想我毕业了之后要去哪里，也在想成年到底给人能带来什么好处或者坏处，然后我发现这两个问题我都没办法想。 ”

 

“ 没办法想？ ” 我把水杯放在脚边，握着自己的脚踝盘腿坐了下来。

 

“ 就是， ” 黄仁俊顿了一下，像是在组织语言， “ 我想了好像也没有用，好像除了开口唱歌和在舞台上跳舞，其他事情的决定权都不掌握在我手上了。成年也是这样，我的生日过了时间走了，但我的脑子好像停留在原地，我说着想要负起更多的责任，但责任它好像不是我想负就能负的，它好像先要考验我看我到底合不合格，从目前的情况来看，它好像觉得我不合格，就从我身边绕走了。 ”

 

我不知道怎么回答他，但这一次我想回答他，我觉得他语气里有点原来我没听过的东西，可能这就是他说的成年的坏处之一吧，我说， “ 仁俊哥，我可以抱抱你吗？ ”

 

黄仁俊抬头看我，脸上表情没有变，他没有微笑也没有露出苦涩，将将保持了刚才在黑暗里的面无表情， “ 可以啊，志晟，但拥抱可能没有用哦。 ”

 

&&

 

我刚才说到哪里来着，哦对，黄仁俊和李帝努做爱成瘾的小习惯。

 

在那之后我抱着侥幸心理不必要地起夜去厨房喝水了很多次，大部分时间黄仁俊都没在毯子下坐着，我端着水杯光着脚站在那天晚上我们蹲着抱在一起的地方，感受着被人踩得很滑溜的布料在我脚趾之间好像在挠痒痒，我边喝水边想，李帝努今晚不在我和他的房间，不知道是去罗渽民那儿打游戏了还是去找黄仁俊了，我要不要来猜猜看呢。

 

我直到靠近黄仁俊的门前才发现自己多么希望答案是后者，我甚至都没敲门而是直接在他房间门口的地板上坐了下来，我呆呆地盯着门上的花纹，直到它的木头螺纹的形状已经刻在了我的视网膜上，我才把耳朵贴了上去。

 

我听见黄仁俊在叫，如果你把所有人用嘴巴发出没有意义的声音的行为都称之为 “ 叫 ” 的话，呻吟，是一个更准确对我来说也更陌生的词，他的声音隔着木门传出来，断断续续的，里面还混了很多听起来很用力的喘息，好像李帝努把他周围的空气都偷走了。

 

我想为自己辩解几句，那个时候我十六岁，据我所知大部分的十六岁男生都已经进入了早晨起来动不动需要背着妈妈藏内裤的阶段，而我住在离我妈妈十公里的宿舍里，和一帮同样荷尔蒙旺盛的哥哥们朝夕相处，我等到现在才第一次打飞机就已经能代表我自制力惊人了。

 

总之，我听着黄仁俊的声音射了第一次，第二次，第三次，还有那个春天里的很多次。在夏天来临之前的日子里，李帝努隔三差五的在半夜从我们房间溜走，我就跟在他后面两步，躲在墙角等他把黄仁俊的房门关上，看着地板上从门里漏出来的橙黄色灯光像面扇子一样被折起来，等着黑暗像幕布一样落下，再悄悄走过去坐在他们的门口，安静得像个等待电影开场的观众。

 

&&

 

在哥哥们口中，我有很多缺点，我吃完饭不会主动洗碗，我记性差得像三文鱼卷，我在镜头前没撒过一个完整的娇，我有点爱哭（可能比黄仁俊还爱哭），我很挑食，我们一起出去吃饭，盘子里的西兰花和胡萝卜我要挑出来丢给李帝努，最让他们崩溃的是，我还有一双魔术手。

 

我觉得缺点这个事吧，完全取决于你看问题的角度，我不爱洗碗是因为我会打碎碗，我记性差所以也不记仇，西珍妮们还常常夸我不会撒娇的样子也很可爱，我是有点爱哭，但我哥说眼泪也是我的东西，没什么好觉得丢人的，我不爱吃蔬菜，可李帝努他爱吃啊。你看，很多事情都有两面，好的一面，坏的一面，不过我不得不承认魔术手这点，确实只有坏的一面。

 

它坏就坏在，有天我在黄仁俊的房间里打翻了一杯水。

 

那个水杯是李帝努买给他的礼物，不知道以什么由头，反正自从他们俩开始谈恋爱，我就经常在他们的个人物品中发现对方的品味，李帝努在买了个 iPad 套后，又给黄仁俊的手机买了新的壳，给他的 AirPods 买了个能贴在盒子外的橡胶皮，我怀疑如果法律允许，李帝努会买一个保护壳把黄仁俊本人装起来，生怕还有别人能动着他。李帝努则把自己用了一万年的手机默认锁屏和屏保换掉了，换成了黄仁俊给他画的一幅画，画上是他养的三只猫。

 

那杯水本来就放在一个很危险的地方，它放在黄仁俊床边的地板上，刚好在我要找的东西附近。我要找的是一件 T 恤，它算不上我的，但黄仁俊买了它以后就一直因为它肩线太宽而没穿过几次 [5] ，加上我们当室友时经常混用衣柜，我搬寝室时好像忘了把它打包走。

 

我搬走之后，黄仁俊把他的床移到了卧室中间，还把衣柜推到了靠墙的位置，我现在就站在这两样家具中间，丝毫没注意到下一秒我就要踢翻那杯水了。

 

那个纯黑色毫无装饰连把手都没有的杯子里装了半杯水，全洒在了我的袜子上，我慌慌张张地弯腰去捡，杯子被我一勾手咕噜咕噜推进了床底下，我跪下来伸手去够，它却被我越推越深。

 

然后我听见黄仁俊开门的声音。

 

假如只有他一个人回房间，我都能鼓起勇气从床下钻出来挤出一个傻笑来面对他，但是我听见了另外一个人的声音，是李帝努，而且他们好像已经在接吻了。

 

你知道你的大脑在情急之下会给你两个选择，战斗或逃跑，但我的大脑它没有，它听着黄仁俊和李帝努在客厅亲吻，里头的智商好像被他们潮湿的嘴唇和口腔弄出来的声音给粘住了，眼下它对我说，快，躲到衣柜里去。

 

&&

 

我不懂为什么衣柜是很多奇幻故事的入口，它明明一点奇幻色彩都没有，它关上门以后非常的黑，又非常的香。是的，香。

 

我们住的宿舍有公用的洗衣机和烘干机，大家有行程忙不过来的时候，宿舍姨母会帮我们把换下来的衣服拿去洗，行程不忙的时候，我们就自己拎着洗衣袋去。黄仁俊跟我抱怨过洗衣房的公用洗衣液味道他闻不惯，他哪天闲下来要买他喜欢味道的洗衣液回来用。

 

现在我鼻子里就全是他喜欢的味道，闻起来像是蜂蜜牛奶被水冲淡了一百倍，我像是闯进了一个正在举办下午茶的幼稚园，参加的小朋友们还不能喝茶，只能用蜂蜜牛奶和其他甜兮兮的饮料代替。

 

“ 现在是白天，李帝努。 ” 嗜甜的衣柜主人的声音透过挂着的衣服传进来，听起来闷闷的。

 

“ 窗帘拉起来就是晚上了。 ”

 

“ 而且昨晚把最后一个套子用掉了。 ”

 

“ 我不射在里面就是了。 ”

 

我的手无意识的从屁股底下捞出一件毛衣，用它盖住了耳朵。

 

我觉得我好像在做一件错事，我是说，虽然我的偷听行为已经进行了一个多月，我每次坐在黄仁俊卧室门口把手伸进裤子时都会告诉自己这是最后一次，但出于某种我也说不清的心理，我觉得处于那个状态下的黄仁俊不是我认识的黄仁俊，被李帝努压进床垫的黄仁俊一点儿也不克制，他好像没有顾及到他们是在宿舍，任何一个路过门口的人都能听见他们弄出的动静，他在床上听起来很动情，很 —— 如果可以用这个词来形容人在床上发出的声音的话 —— 很自由。

 

可是我从来没有听过他们在开始做爱前的对话。

 

“ 什么啊！ ” 黄仁俊提高了音量，用的是在直播时撒娇永远使不出来私底下经常用来对付我们的扮可爱声音， “ 今天你戴了套子也不许射在里面，你每次射这么多，胀死我了。 ”

 

“ 好好，那就不戴套，不射在里面。 ”

 

都到这个时候了我还是忍不住在心里感叹，李帝努可真是个逻辑鬼才。

 

&&

 

有没有人告诉过你，手长腿长的人活动起来真的很容易就失去平衡和美感了？反正我的舞蹈老师是这么跟我说的，他说我这两年个子窜得太快，他之前给我们设计的很多舞蹈动作都不太适合现在的我了，我需要自己感受它们在我身上的变化并据此调整我肢体的协调和发力方式。

 

眼下我正躺在衣柜里，想方设法尽量不弄出声响地调整我四肢的摆放方式。

 

我从床底下半钻出来的时候背被床下沿狠狠刮了一下，那块明天即将形成的淤青现在在我背上突突直跳。我几乎是扑进衣柜的，摔进来的途中胡乱抓了两件挂着的衣服给自己受力，黄仁俊的蓝色和黑色卫衣就这么被我压在了身下。我整个人像是瘫在龙椅上的昏君，表面上在听臣子禀报，实际上心里已经开始忧虑黄仁俊和李帝努在外面进行到哪一步了。

 

我还能趁着他们亲得起劲没空管身旁发生的任何事情的机会偷偷逃出去吗？

 

我边想边把自己的腿从靠近衣柜门的地方收了回来，从半躺换成了半跪在衣服堆上的姿势。衣柜门关得不是很严实，从我的角度看出去，它已经到了能够把黄仁俊的床一览无遗的程度。

 

黄仁俊和李帝努坐在床上接吻，他们侧对着我，都闭着眼睛，像是要把白天彻底置之度外。黄仁俊腿张着，胳膊搭在身侧，像个提线娃娃一样半靠着床头半靠着李帝努。李帝努放开了他的嘴后又去亲他的喉结，黄仁俊发出小声呜咽，我的手跟着捂住了我自己的嘴，然后黄仁俊突然睁开了眼睛。

 

他看到我了。

 

他的视线没有扫过衣柜周围，没有在门缝上下徘徊，而是准确无误地落在了我的眼睛上。我很确定，因为他看到我的那一刻我全身都在发抖，一种被发现被识破的感觉从脑袋后面爬出来，我想起我和他最近才一起重看过的异形电影里的场景，强壮的、敏捷的怪物从远方疾驰而来，吃掉了配角们的脑袋，黄仁俊的目光把我也吃掉了。

 

我隔了一会儿才发现自己忘记呼吸了，我移不开我的目光，只能深深吸气，用我的眼神告诉他我不是故意的，我不是想要偷看他和李帝努做爱，我是，我到底是什么呢。

 

黄仁俊眼睛还盯着我，他的嘴唇微微张着，仰头的动作像是在孤岛上等待救援的人在挽留最后一丝天光，我迷惑了，他到底是期待和李帝努一起潜入黑夜，还是希望白天不要过去呀。

 

然后他在我面前闭上了眼睛。

 

我觉得我有答案了，我被允许了，我被同意加入他前往黑夜的旅途了。

 

&&

 

李帝努算是我们队里第一个变成男人的男孩。

 

不过我不知道这两者之间到底有没有一道明确的界线，我感觉没有，我渐渐开始觉得世界上有很多事情都没有明确的界线，电视剧里好人和坏人没有，舞台上的紧张和快乐没有，我是喜欢黄仁俊还是不喜欢黄仁俊之间没有，李帝努在宿舍里顶着鸡窝头打游戏和他在床上直接用一只手就把黄仁俊摆成仰躺的姿势之间也没有。

 

李帝努亲完了他的喉结之后就这么做了，他一只手扶着他的脖子，一只手从他背后伸过去揽住了他的腰，把他从床头拖了下来，让他平躺在了他摆好的枕头上。黄仁俊像是终于挣脱了提线，两条胳膊挂上了李帝努的脖子，他躺下来以后着急地探头，亲着李帝努的耳朵。

 

我的耳朵也变烫了。

 

“ 嗯？ ” 李帝努说， “ 很喜欢这样吗？ ”

 

我不知道李帝努问的是哪样，他已经扒了黄仁俊的裤子，一只手在他胯部揉，黄仁俊放开他的耳朵，嘴唇却没有从他耳边撤走，而是留在他耳边轻轻哼了一声。

 

李帝努笑了，他从床头柜里摸出润滑剂，像是挤护手霜那样往手心倒，他的十指交叉摩挲着，手背上的青筋突出来，像是在比赛前做准备活动的拳击手。

 

“ 我进来了。 ” 他说着，手指探进了黄仁俊身下。

 

我没看见他的手指进去的样子，黄仁俊曲起一边膝盖，大腿把李帝努的手给挡住了，但我能从他脸上看到它闯入的过程，他的眉头皱起来了一点，眼睛变湿了，他像是在忍痛，咬住了他的下嘴唇。

 

&&

 

我和黄仁俊一起看过一部讲人工智能学会人类情绪的科幻片 [6] ，故事俗套到瘆人，讲的是一个疯狂的科学家在自己的秘密实验室里捣鼓出了几具足以以假乱真的人类躯体，又捣鼓出了一套足以理解人类模仿人类的人造意识，故事的结尾人造人几乎学会了人类的一切，杀死了人类逃出了实验室混进了人类社会。我们俩缩在宿舍客厅的沙发上看完后，盯着片尾字幕有阵子没说话，我们面前摆着吃完了的爆米花盒和两杯听装的无糖可乐，我看着可乐里的气泡在电视的微弱光线中完全消失，黄仁俊在我旁边突然说， “ 志晟啊，如果没有人教给 AI 快乐、悲伤、贪心、傲慢，那它是不是就不会快乐、悲伤、贪心、傲慢了？如果没有人教给我们后悔、惭愧、羞耻、害怕，那我们是不是就不会后悔、惭愧、羞耻、害怕啦？ ”

 

当时我没有理解他在说什么，但此刻我闭上眼睛，有一种崭新的感觉在我眼前冒星星，我发现我不想看到黄仁俊露出忍痛的表情，或者说我希望弄疼黄仁俊的不是李帝努，而是我自己，如果黄仁俊没有把这样的感觉教给我，我大概还要再等上好久才能学会嫉妒。

 

我再睁开眼，李帝努已经给黄仁俊做完了润滑，自己进去了。我们宿舍的床有点窄，黄仁俊被李帝努牵着横躺过来，脑袋和上半身就被悬在了床外，李帝努捉住了他的脚踝和小腿，有节奏地撞着他们身体相连的地方，他的上半身像朵云彩一样，软绵绵的顺着重力挂在床边。我能看见他的肋骨轮廓，倒过来看像两只小翅膀，他的脸和我直线距离不过半米，上面挂着的汗珠顺着眉毛和鬓角流进了他的发际线，我盯着他的眼睛，从这个角度看，它们像两叶浸满了湖水的小船，好像马上就要沉没了。

 

我几乎是和黄仁俊一起到的，他的高潮能从他的声音里分辨出来，李帝努刚进去那会儿，他的叫声大部分都是气音，他还能控制住嗓子的发声方式和气流进出的速度，到后来他的叫声就放开了，他好像放弃了对身体所有部位的控制，呻吟像是被打碎的玉佩一样清脆，被李帝努从他嘴里操出来。

 

&&

 

在我短暂的求学生涯当中，我总共只被请过一次家长，具体原因我忘了，反正大概确实是我的错，我可能在上课时走神走到睡着还把口水流到牛仔裤上了，也可能是我拖欠了一整个学期的英语作业没有做也没有交，我记得的只有我留在放学后空无一人的教室里等着我妈妈从班主任办公室出来把我领回家的场景，我记得就连值日生都打扫完卫生回家了，所有的板凳都被竖在了课桌上，密密麻麻的像个金属丛林，只有我的课桌上没有板凳，我的板凳在我屁股底下，我的屁股跟着我的腿在打颤，我心里特别慌，我怕我妈因为这事儿就不让我去公司继续学跳舞了。我记得我等了很久，才听见我妈的高跟鞋敲在走廊上，随后她的脸出现在教室门口，她冲我挥挥手说， “ 走吧，回家。 ”

 

我背起书包小跑跟在她后面，我边跑边问， “ 妈妈，我还能去学跳舞吗？ ”

 

“ 能啊， ” 我妈说，她伸出一只手牵住了我的， “ 为什么不能？ ”

 

“ 那我欠的作业怎么办？ ”

 

“ 补起来呗，反正时间就这么多，你又想跳舞又要完成学业，你要自己想办法。 ”

 

等你长大了你很难不承认你妈妈是天底下最有智慧的人。

 

我从衣柜里溜出去时真的已经到晚上了，黄仁俊和李帝努在床上睡得很熟，直接错过了晚饭。我饿着肚子在厨房冰箱里翻箱倒柜，先喝了一听可乐吃了一碗拉面，还考虑着要不要再把渽民哥叫出来给我做一碗酱油炒饭。我吃这些东西时全身也在发抖，不光因为饿，还因为我知道今天过去，我就不能像原来那样看待黄仁俊了，我想让他看看我，却不想让他一直看着我，因为他看着李帝努的样子好像挺开心的。

 

我妈妈说的对，我又想要这个又想要那个，我得自己想办法。

 

我正愣着想着办法呢，黄仁俊拖着步子从房间里出来了，他套着李帝努的卫衣，下面什么也没穿，他打开冰箱，弯着腰从深处掏出了一罐炼乳，跳上高脚凳，坐在了我旁边。

 

“ 你在里面呆了多久了？ ” 他问，说着把炼乳喷在了碗里，开始用手指蘸着吃。

 

“ 仁俊哥 ——” 我刚想解释几句，就被他的眼神打断了，他看着我，没有生气也没有不生气，好像他在这件事中是一个局外人，他只是黄仁俊派的代表来和我交涉的。

 

“ 不管你在里面呆了多久了， ” 他说， “ 我和李帝努已经说好了，这事儿会在下一次回归前结束。所以， ” 他换了个轻松一点的表情， “ 帮哥保守秘密好吗？ ”

 

我点点头，我只能点头。

 

“ 你少喝点可乐。 ” 他说完微笑了一下，嘴角翘起来的弧度很小，小到我以为他没有在把我当弟弟，小到我以为他在示弱。接着他站起身，摸了摸我的脑袋，回了房间。

 

我看着他的背影轻轻叹了口气，我觉得他和李帝努不会就这么停下来，我的喜欢也不会。

 

 

 

 

完

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]：室友信息虚构。  
> [2]：我不是很清楚是不是只有她，但我只知道她（。  
> [3]：瞎编的，我不知道队里谁谈过恋爱，但我觉得他们肯定有人谈。  
> [4]：瞎编的，我不知道队里谁有烟瘾，但我觉得他们肯定有人有。  
> [5]：说的就是有次直播小票说自己身上这件是仁俊哥的那个T恤。  
> [6]：嘎，说的是《机械姬》。


End file.
